User talk:130278da
'Welcome:' ''About Me: 'Hello, my fellow Dragon Riders! I am new to Dragon Wikia! I am Heather, aka as Tigress, Kitty Softpaws, etc. I have an aggressiva voice, '' black hair, green eyes, and blinding beauty! I AM a GOD girl! I have a pet dragon, a Razorwhip. Her name is Windshear! She and I have ' '''made the perfect team! We are unstoppable! Don't believe me? You will be ' 'sorry for it! I wear silver armored clothes, and Windshear is covered in spikes. She can shoot white fire! Her breath can burn the flesh off ' 'a human from 100 feet away! Her tail is full of barbs, deadly as a battleaxe. I have a double sided battle axe! My friends are the Dragon ' 'Riders, and my brother is Dagur! Questions? Ask me! TWO '''AXES ARE BETTER THAN ONE! 130278da (talk) 03:33, February 23, 2016 (UTC)130278da (talk) 03:42, February 22, 2016 ' (UTC)130278da InformationAll About Me ;) I am a Chinese Korean. I am thirteen years old. I live in Folosm, California. I have a sister called Julie and a little sister named Changchun. Julie is 7 years old. Her birthday is April 10. Changchun ''' '''is about 3 months old. Her birthday is on November 2. Mine is on June 2. I have an iPhone 5. I watch movies, read and do FaceTime with my cousins on my kindle. I have seen all the How To Train Your Dragon episodes, including Defenders of ' '''Berk, Riders of Berk and Race to the Edge. I am in 7th grade. I am in Honors Enligh and Math 7. My parents are rich, and for my Summer ' 'Vacation, we usually visit my cousins in China and Korea. This year, to celebrate my birthday, my family and two of my cousins' families ' 'are going together to Europe! Here is a sister of my little sister! Do not laugh at the name! Windshear will break your bones if you dare! ' 'Never engagae me. She will spit white fire at you, which is equivalent to Lightning and Fire itself. ' '''My Favorite Movies ;) How To Train Your Dragon How To Train Your Dragon 2 ' ' ' Inside Out Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 Jurassic Park Jurassic World Big Hero 6 'My Favorite Dragon Episodes ;)' Heather Report Part 1&2 Have Dragon Will Travel Part 1&2 Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part 1&2 Edge of Disaster Part 1&2 Night of the Hunters Part 1&2 Snow Way Out Shock and Awe Maces and Talons Part 1&2 'Happy Snoggletog!' I love Snoggletog! We put up colorful shields, and sing carols! Celebrating it with Dragons makes it even more fun! This year, Windshear ' '''and I plan to go and see the Northern Lights! It is our first time seeing the Northern Lights! We also put our helmets on our roof, and ' 'Odin and Thor, our gods, put goodies and presents in it. I give Windshear 30 pounds of Seaslugs every Snoggletog. Tis year, I plan to ' 'give her a better gift! Brand new Face Paint! She loves face paint! Do not tell her! After seeing the Northern Lights, we will go and see the ' '''enchanting lights of Paris! It will be a magical evening and Snoggletog! Happy Snoggletog! 'My Favorite Dialogues: ' "Windshear!" ''' '''Let's go, girl!" "You have something to say, Ryker?" "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!" "OK! You should know we don't do this often, so this is like a really huge deal!" "Way to go, bud!" "Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Good afternoon, Milady!" 'Happy Amegin!' Amegin is the color of Lights and Joy. It marks the New Dragon Year. Colorful shields, banners and glowing lanterns are hung around ' '''the house. Friends and family are invited for a Grand Feast, in honor of the Dragons. Kids receivepresents, and after Dinner, carols of ' 'Amegin are sung. Then, kids feed their Dragons cod and mackrel, and wait till miidnight. When midnight strikes, blessings ands joy go ' '''through the air, celebrating a New Dragon Year! Kids then put cod under teh Dragons, and the next morning, the cod vanishes, and ' '''presents appear! It is like a Thank You gift! I love this festival! People put face paint to celebrate it! ' Me and My Dragon '''Questions: 'My Favorite Pages: ' Toothless the Nightfury Heather the Dragon Rider Fishlegs Meatlug Viggo Grimborn ' 'My Favorite Characters Heather Hiccup Astrid Fishlegs Dagur Stoick 'Messages ;)' Sure! Freinds! Just could I ask for a favor or two? Could you maybe change your profile picture to another picture, because I keep getting it mixed up with mine, lol. XD Also, on your blog post you used a couple of pictures I made, which is okay as long as you don't claim them as yours, and in the future could you please ask before using pictures that aren't yours? I would appreciate it! Thanks! ^^ ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) 'My Favorite Books:' Nancy Drew Blood on the River The Witch of Blackbird Pond The Sisters' Grimm The Cay 'My Favorite Dialogues:' "Two axes are better than one!" "Let's go, girl!" "Windshear!" "You have something to say, Ryker?" "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!" "OK! You shold know we don't do this a lot, so this is like a really huge deal." 'My Favorite Movies:' How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 Mean Girls Mean Girls 2 Inside Out Fantasia Jurassic Park Jurassic World Frozen ' My Favorite Episodes: ' Heather Report Part 1&2 Have Dragon Will Travel Part 1&2 Edge of Disaster Part 1&2 Night of the Hunters Part 1&2 Snow Way Out Shock and Awe Maces and Talons Part 1&2 A Time to Skrill Dragon Eye of the Beholder 'Posts ;)' = What do you mean, I did not edit your user page. And of course I can edit your talk page, that is what it is for. I changed my pic because I wanted a new one. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 01:27, February 24, 2016 (UTC) hi their ok we can be friendsFireTerryTiger (talk) 19:56, February 24, 2016 (UTC) chat Hey there! I am on the chat right now! :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 17:13, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Flightmare Here is the picture of the Flightmare you requested. :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 18:43, March 22, 2016 (UTC)